Una pequeña venganza
by Ani-san
Summary: Ranma está harto de que Akane le llame pervertido. ¿Conseguirá darle una lección y demostrarle que está equivocada? ¿o está en lo cierto?
1. Una pequeña venganza

_Nota: Antes de nada, decir que hago esto sólo como divertimento particular, no obtengo ningún beneficio y, por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen. __Este fic contiene escenas subiditas de tono…quizá bastante subiditas…Espero que les guste._

**Una pequeña venganza…**

**Un día como otro cualquiera en Nerima, si, para variar, peleas, gritos y demás, pero este día será distinto a otros porque hoy cambiarán las vidas de dos personas que creen que el otro les odia.**

**Ya que todo ha empezado como siempre, os podreis imaginar que ha terminado de igual forma…un chico volando por los cielos y una joven llorando en su cuarto.**

**En algún lugar de Nerima…**

**R(a): **¡Rayos! Ya me tiene harto esa marimacho, cuerpo de ladrillo y fuerza de orangután, lo de hoy fue la gota que colmó el vaso, no lo aguanto más, se acabó!! Voy a terminar con este problema de raiz.

**En el Dojo Tendo…**

**A: **Ese idiota de Ranma, siempre igual** -dice mientras se levanta con aire decidido hacia el espejo de su cuarto- **de veras soy tan horrible?? **-giraba para verse en todos los planos- **yo siempre pensé que no, es más, hasta que Ranma llegó todas las mañanas tenía que lidiar con medio Furinkan para poder llegar al aula, por algo será, no? Pues va a ver el tonto ese de Ranma, quiere guerra?? Pues la va a tener, va a ver cuan linda y femenina puedo llegar a ser…

**Akane mira con decisión su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Desde ese día habría muchos cambios, sale de su habitación en busca de su hermana Kasumi, tenía que pedirle un gran favor…**

**A (sonrojada): **Kasumi, puedo pedirte algo??

**K**: Por supuesto Akane, lo que me pidas** –dijo sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacer**

**A: **Pues…verás…necesito que…me enseñes a ser linda** –esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, por lo que Kasumi no logró entenderla.**

**A: **aiyyy…Kasumi, no me hagas repetirlo, ya es demasiado embarazoso!!

**K: **Lo siento Akane, pero de veras que no te he oido.

**A: **está bieeeenn… me preguntaba si me podrías dar unas clases de…** –Kasumi esperaba lo peor y ya estaba rezando a Kami-sama cuando Akane terminó la frase- **…como ser femenina y amable **-logró concluir Akane muy roja.**

**K (suspirando de alivio en su interior): **Por supuesto que si, pero y por qué ese cambio de actitud?** –preguntó extrañada**

**A (muy sonrojada): **pues verás…es por Ranma…bueno… realmente no es por el, sino para demostrarle a ese imbécil que puedo ser femenina si me lo propongo y gustar a los chicos y bueno…para demostrármelo a mi misma también** –concluyó apenada.**

**K: **Akane, tú no necesitas cambiar para gustar a los demás, gustas a mucha gente y entre esa gente también hay muchos chicos…

**A: **Bueno, antes penaba eso, pero, es que…desde que Ranma llegó ya no tengo que lidiar con ningún loco que se muera por mi como me sucedía antes….**(bueno…Kuno no cuenta).**

**K: **Cualquiera que te oiga pensará que echas de menos tus peleas matutinas para entrar a clase…

**A: **Pues en cierta parte si, porque con eso demostraba que gustaba tal y como yo era, pero ahora…

**K: **bueno, no te preocupes, que lo único que necesitas para conseguir lo que te propones es muy simple. Solamente tienes que controlar tu carácter, Akane. Siempre has sido muy amable con todos, pero desde que llegó Ranma, te enojas cada poco y siempre le estas pegando sin esperar explicaciones, sabes? No siempre la culpa de lo que pasa es de él.

**A: **pero es que siempre se le están colgando del cuello esas….esas….ESAS y él no hace nada para remediarlo, se queda parado como un TONTO y eso me pone enferma…

**K: **pues entonces, además de controlar tu carácter, querida Akane, veo que también vas a tener que controlar tus celos.

**A: **Pero…

**K: **pero nada. La única solución para eso es que la próxima vez que pase algo así, te fijes más en lo que hace Ranma realmente cuando alguna de sus prometidas lo toma del brazo o le intenta besar e intentes calmarte para poder escucharle.

**A: **está bien, lo intentaré, pero me parece que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…

**K: **nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil 

**A: **y quien dijo nada de amor!! Como va a existir amor si el es un FENÓMENO PERVERTIDO TONTO E INSENSIBLE

**Voz: **vaya…se podría decir aún más alto, pero no más claro…

**A: **Ran..Ranma

**R: Ya **veo que realmente piensas lo que me dices cuando te enfadas conmigo… **-dijo tristemente– **pero lo que pienso es que realmente no sabes lo que es un fenómeno pervertido e insensible, pero lo sabrás** –echó una mirada fría a su prometida y se giró para salir de la cocina.**

**A: **Ranma!** – el grito lo hizo detenerse, pero no se giró**

**R: **Dime.

**A: **se te olvidó TONTO!! Fenómeno Pervertido TONTO e Insensible!!

**Ranma estaba que echaba chispas, pero muy sereno consiguió contestar:**

**R: **lo había omitido intencionadamente porque no me considero un tonto, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. Tonto sería si dejase las cosas pasar, pero no esta vez, no más, Akane. Te vas a tener que tragar todas y cada una de las palabras que me has dicho…

**Y sin mas, salió de la cocina, dejando a una sorprendida Kasumi y a una asustada Akane.**

**K: **estás segura de que quieres continuar con tu propósito, Akane?

**A: **pues…no lo se Kasumi, creo que las cosas ya están bastante mal como para empeorarlas yo, no crees??

**K: **y por qué las vas a empeorar Akane?? Acaso tu cambio no sería para bien?

**A: **pues verás Kasumi, a ti no puedo mentirte, quería cambiar para poder darle una lección a Ranma y demostrarle de qué soy capaz, pero…después de esto, no quiero empeorarlo echando más leña al fuego

**K: **pero aún así, creo que tu propósito era bueno Akane, piénsalo.

**A: **de acuerdo Kasumi, lo pensaré, gracias por escucharme, me voy a dormir.

**K: **¿no vas a cenar con nosotros?

**A: **no gracias, no tengo hambre. Hasta mañana.

**K: **Hasta mañana Akane.

**En el cuarto de Akane…**

**Akane se quedó muy preocupada ante la amenaza de Ranma, **

**A: **"¿Qué habrá querido decir con _Te vas a tener que tragar todas y cada una de las palabras que me has dicho…_?? Bueno, ya veremos cómo transcurren las cosas mañana"** -coge sus cosas y se dirige al baño para disfrutar un poco del agua caliente y relajarse.**

**En el baño…**

**Akane estaba en la tina muy relajada, cuando oye la puerta del baño abrirse, cual sería su sorpresa que un transformado Ranma apareció por la puerta al cual solamente le cubría una minúscula toalla.**

**A: **pero se puede saber qué haces PERVERTIDO!!** -y le tiró lo primero que pilló**

**R(a)**** (esquivando el objeto): **pero qué haces loca?? Solamente vine a asearme, he estado entrenando con mi padre y caí a la fuente.

**A: **y no puedes esperar a que salga yo?

**R(a): **no.** –y se acercó a la tina sentándose al lado de Akane solo que por fuera de ella. Akane se asustó ante la cercanía de él…ella…él…estoooo….bueno, ya me entendéis.**

**R(a): **que pasa Akane? Te pongo nerviosa aún estando con mi cuerpo de chica??

**A (sonrojada): **pero qué dices?? No eres más que un pervertido!!

**R(a): **¿sabesqué? que tienes razón, son un fenómeno pervertido y sabes por qué mi querida Akane? Porque antes de venir aquí, estuve en mi cuarto, mirando mi imagen en el espejo…** –Ranma-chan la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y le hablaba cada vez más bajo y sensual– **y me pregunté, cómo se sentirían las caricias en un cuerpo de mujer, así que decidí explorar ese nuevo mundo…

**Akane, sorprendida por lo que su prometido le acaba de confesar, solo pudo reiterarse en su argumento: **ves como eres un pervertido??

**R(a): **no, dilo bien, soy un fenómeno pervertido, pero sabes?? Lo más gracioso de todo es que no me di cuenta de ello hasta que no lo oí de tus labios…de estos labios** –bajó su mirada a la boca de Akane y mientras se mordía el labio inferior le tocó suavemente aquella nombrada parte de su cara. La chica notó como una descarga eléctrica la recorría todo el cuerpo, estaba paralizada, no conseguía rechazar sus caricias, su cercanía…– **ahora que te hice caso y me aventuré a ser un verdadero fenómeno pervertido, me he dado cuenta de que se siente muy bien tocar a una mujer, pero de seguro que aún es mejor tocar a alguien que no eres tú misma… **-dicho esto, una de sus manos fue a parar al pecho de la joven la cual seguía en estado de shock, lo acarició suavemente en círculos hasta que se detuvo en el pezón lo cual provocó un pequeño gemido en Akane, que cerró los ojos inconscientemente –**se siente bien, ¿cierto? Aunque creo que tú ya sabías como se sentía esto, ¿no es verdad? Seguro que ya habías explorado tu cuerpo antes **–una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara y se metió en la tina caliente transformándose en hombre.**

**Akane no notó su movimiento, solo que el agua subió y, de repente, la mano que se ocupaba de su pecho se hizo más grande. Abrió lentamente los ojos solo para terminar de abrirlos velozmente al darse cuenta de la situación. Ranma la miraba fijamente a los ojos, deleitándose con las vistas que ella le estaba ofreciendo, fue a protestar, pero Ranma le tapó la boca con la suya. Akane intentó resistirse, pero tras un breve tiempo, se dejó llevar por la situación. Ranma abandonó su pecho para atraparla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él mientras ahondaba más en el beso haciéndola abrir los labios para introducir su lengua. La joven estaba en el séptimo cielo, nunca imaginó que esto pudiese llegar a ocurrir a parte de en sus más anhelados sueños. Lentamente Ranma se fue sentando en la tina y obligó a Akane a sentarse sobre él. Ella dio un respingo cuando notó la excitación de Ranma, éste lo notó, por lo que rompió el beso y sonrió.**

**R: **Esto no ha hecho más que empezar…

**A: **R-ran…Ranma… **-dijo en un susurro**

**R: **Akane, te voy a mostrar todo lo que he podido aprender gracias a tu consejo.

**Diciendo esto bajó su mano hasta encontrarse con la intimidad de la chica la cual no pudo más que gemir ante el placer que su prometido le estaba proporcionando mientras arqueaba su espalda. Después de esto, Ranma decidió ir un poco más allá e introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella mientras continuaba con su "masaje" poco a poco la temperatura fue aumentando en su interior y enfriándose en el exterior. No se había dado cuenta de que el agua ya no estaba caliente y ya no estaba besando a un hombre. Akane estaba llegando al límite, pero Ranma paró de golpe. Akane ahondó aún mas su beso para hacerle ver que necesitaba que siguiese, pero él…ella..osea…bueno, ya me entienden, no se movía, por lo que instintivamente bajó su mano y terminó el trabajo gimiendo ahogadamente en la boca de Ranma. Cuando llegó al clímax, calló rendida sobre el hombro de Ranma-chan respirando agitadamente, fue entonces cuando fue consciente de que él ya no era él, sino ella. Asustada retrocedió al otro lado de la tina, lejos de una Ranma sonriendo maliciosamente.**

**A (sonrojada): **Ran…Ranma, porque?? Cuando te has..??

**R: **eso no importa Akane, no ha importado que yo fuese una mujer o que fuese un hombre, has disfrutado con ambos. Y con esto demuestro varias cosas mi querida Akane. Que soy un fenómeno pervertido por haber echo lo que acabo de hacerte, que soy un insensible porque me pienso marchar ahora mismo sin decir más que dos cosas: que tienes razón, debo ser un tonto, porque si no lo fuese, habría aprovechado la ocasión que me has brindado hoy y te habría echo mía una y otra vez al igual que lo sueño cada noche y, lo más importante, que el echo de que yo sea un pervertido importa menos cuando TU LO ERES AÚN MÁS QUE YO!!** – y sin más, salió de la tina, cogió una toalla y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a una anonadada Akane en el baño.**

**En el cuarto de Ranma, éste lloraba mientras se decía **"¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿De veras merecía la pena todo lo que acabo de sacrificar por darle una lección a esa tonta? No podré volver a mirarle a la cara"** y tras un rato así, se fue quedando dormido. Akane por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, aún sentía las manos de Ranma recorriendo su cuerpo lo cual la hacía estremecerse, pero pensar en las palabras que le dijo después la ponía en extremo triste. **"¿De verdad ha hecho todo eso solo para darme una lección? Y yo que pensaba que eras diferente Ranma, solo te insultaba porque tú lo hacías y me escudé en ello para ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Habría sido tuya esta noche, si, esta noche y todas las demás si tu me lo pidieses. No puedo negarte nada, ni siquiera me arrepiento de lo sucedido hoy, solo de lo que pasará a partir de ahora"


	2. Un inesperado giro

_Nota: Antes de nada, decir que hago esto sólo como divertimento particular, no obtengo ningún beneficio y, por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho. Aquí viene el segundo capítulo, algo corto, pero hago lo que puedo ___

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**Akane se levantó a desayunar como otra mañana más y cuando llegó a la mesa suspiró al ver que Ranma no estaba allí **"Ese tonto, seguro que se volvió a quedar dormido y llegaremos tarde de nuevo…grrr"

**K: **oh!, buenos días Akane.

**A: **Buenos días, Kasumi.

**K: **Ranma me pidió que le disculpase en su nombre por haberse ido a la escuela sin avisarte, pero que recordó que tenía cosas que hacer y no pudo esperarte…

**A: **y a mi qué me importa lo que haga ese tonto! Por mi como si se va a la China….sin mi** – esto último lo dijo tan bajito que Kasumi no llegó a escucharlo –**Bueno, me voy ya a la escuela, por un día que puedo llegar a la hora, ¡tengo que aprovechar!** –y con una sonrisa (fingida) salió de casa.**

**De camino a la escuela, Akane pensaba en la actitud de Ranma…**

A: "¿Por qué te has ido esta mañana sin mi, Ranma? ¿Acaso me estás evitando? ¿Tan poquito significo para ti que ya no merezco ni que me acompañes a la escuela? No sabes cuanto daño me has hecho Ranma…lo que pasó ayer fue un sueño hecho realidad, pero ¿tú también lo deseabas o fue solo para 'hacerme tragar todas y cada una de mis palabras'? siento haberte causado tanto daño con mis insultos, pero tu también me hieres cuando me llamas fea, gorda, marimacho y todo lo demás… Tengo que pensar en algo para averiguar qué pasa contigo Saotome, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras lo poco que hay entre nosotros se acaba"

**Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba entrando en el colegio. Llegó tan pronto que apenas había alumnos por allí. Así que pensó que sería buena idea esperar dentro por evitar "percances" con Kuno. Cuando entró en el aula, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Ranma sentado en una mesa, con los pies apoyados en la ventana y mirando a través de ella muy pensativo. No pudo evitar quedársele mirando, tenía una expresión muy distinta a la de siempre, se veía realmente triste y… **"¿arrepentido?"** pensó Akane. En ese momento hizo un ruido que provocó que Ranma volteara a ver su origen y sus miradas se encontraron.**

**A: **Hola Ranma

**R: **Hola **–dijo en tono frío y volvió a mirar por la ventana.**

**A: **Ranma…te encuentras bien?

**R: **si

**A: **oh… está bien, veo que no tienes ganas de hablar, no te molesto más. Me sentaré aquí a esperar al profesor, espero no ser un estorbo si lo hago…

**R: **¿no lo entiendes verdad Akane?

**A: **¿qué es lo que tengo que entender según tú Ranma?

**R: **nada… **-y sin más saltó por la ventana hacia el patio, cuando Akane se asomó él ya no estaba.**

**El día transcurrió sin ningún percance, posiblemente debido a que Ranma no se apareció ni siquiera a la hora del almuerzo. Akane no dejaba de pensar y pensar en la forma en la que podría llegar al fondo de todo el asunto. En ese momento apareció Shampoo con su bicicleta…**

**Sh: **Nihao Aire…n?! Chica violenta, ¿donde estar Airen?

**A: **no lo sé, no lo he visto en todo el día.

**Sh: **¡¡Mientes!! Tu decir donde estar Airen para tener cita con él.

**A (roja de furia): **ya te dije que no sé dónde está ese estúpido de Ranma!! Por mí puedes buscarlo y tener con él todas las citas que quieras, casarte y tener muchos hijos, ME DA IGUAL!!

**Voz: **supongo que eso significa que el compromiso queda anulado, no?

**Sh: **¡¡AIREN!!

**A**: Ran…Ranma…yo….no quería…es que yo… **-su orgullo volvió– ¡¡**haz lo que quieras!!

**R: **está bien, siento mucho haber sido una molestia para ti. Desde ahora nuestro compromiso queda oficialmente cancelado a deseo tuyo. Así que Shampoo, quieres que vayamos a algún sitio en especial esta tarde?

**Sh (muy sorprendida): **eeeh…claro!! Podríamos ir al cine, amor mio!

**R: **está bien, nos veremos allí a las 8 **– su tono seguía siendo frío.**

**Sh: **Airen no pasar a buscar a Shampoo??

**R: **no. Hasta la tarde! Me voy a casa** –y sin más comenzó a caminar dejando a dos chicas muy sorprendidas.**


	3. Confesiones

_Nota: Antes de nada, decir que hago esto sólo como divertimento particular, no obtengo ningún beneficio y, por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste._

_Bien, aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo. Ranma ha roto con Akane y ella no entiende qué le pasa, tendrá que buscar una forma de averiguarlo…_

**Akane no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Ranma **"Dijo que 'nuestro compromiso queda oficialmente cancelado a deseo mío' ¿Quiere eso decir que lo rompe porque cree yo lo deseo, no porque él lo quiera así?" **De pronto se le ocurrió la solución perfecta, así que se dirigió rauda hacia la consulta del doctor Tofu para que le ayudase con su "plan". Una vez en la consulta, Akane le explicó toda la situación al doctor, quien decidió ayudarla. Fingirían que un asaltante había atacado a Akane y que ésta, al defenderse, se había golpeado la cabeza y había perdido parcialmente la memoria (**_NdlA: sí, otra vez, qué pasa?? Jejeje…_**) Efectivamente, no era la primera vez que pasaba, así que les resultaría extraño que sucediese de nuevo.**

**Cuando llegó a casa, saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado y se sentó en la mesa. Una vez que su padre y sus hermanas estuvieron sentados, comenzó a comer, por lo que su padre le comentó que era de mala educación empezar mientras se esperaba a que llegasen todos.**

**A: **todos?? Quienes son todos?? Ya estamos todos, papá…

**S: **Akane, faltan Genma y Ranma

**A: **Genma y Ranma? Y esos quienes son? Amigos tuyos papí?

**S: **como?? Pues quienes van a ser, tu prometido y su padre??

**A: **QUEEEE?? PROMETIDO!! Y SE PUDE SABER DESDE CUANDO TENGO YO UN PROMETIDO Y POR QUÉ NADIE ME LO CONSULTÓ ANTES??

**N: **exactamente desde casi 3 años

**A: **ca…casi tre..es años? Pero…

**S: **buaaaa!! Mi niña ha perdido la memoria otra vez….buaaa!!

**A: **que? Ustedes me están tomando el pelo, verdad? No hay prometido, no?

**R: **cierto, no lo hay

**Todos saltaron al darse cuenta de que Ranma estaba sentado en la mesa.**

**S: **qué dices hijo??

**R: **que desde esta tarde, Akane y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso oficialmente, y nada de lo que digan podrá remediarlo** –dijo en tono serio y decidido.**

**A: **pero… quien eres tu?

**Ranma miró sorprendido a una aún más sorprendida Akane.**

**S: **mi niña perdió la memoria…buaaa!!

**R: **que?? Quien?? Como?? Tenemos que encontrar un remedio!! Quien ha sido, Akane?? Fue Shampoo?? Seguro que de nuevo ha sido ella…me las va a pagar!!

**G: **Ese es mi hijo!! Tienes que vengarte de quien le haya hecho esto a tu prometida

**R: **que no escucharon lo que les he dicho hace un rato?? Ya no estamos prometidos!!

**A: **Oh...entonces no me vas a ayudar a averiguar qué me pasó, como y por qué?

**N: **y quien, no se te olvide averiguar quién te lo hizo

**Ranma no dejaba de sorprenderse, Akane le estaba pidiendo ayuda y pensándolo bien, esta era la situación perfecta para que Akane olvidase todo lo sucedido en los últimos días.**

**R: **lo primero será, que te vea el doctor Tofu.

**A**** (sonriendo): **está bien, me acompañarás mañana Ranma?

**R: **eehh…claro, no hay problema "no puedo dejar de mirarla cuando me sonrie así"

**A: **bien entonces, mañana en la mañana iremos a ver al doctor** – y levantándose dio las buenas noches y acercándose a Ranma le besa en la mejilla – **Buenas noches, Ranma

**R (muy sorprendido y muy pero que muy rojo): **Bue…buenas noches… Akane

**Y sin más salió de la sala dejando a una muy sorprendida familia en la mesa. Esa noche Ranma no podía dormir, así que salió al tejado como solía hacer siempre que tenía insomnio. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando en el tejado se encontraba Akane…**

**R: **Akane, qué haces aquí?

**A: **Hola Ranma, tu tampoco puedes dormir? Me pareció que hacía una noche muy linda y no se por qué subí a contemplar las estrellas un rato, y tu? Que haces aquí?

**R: **yo…bueno, yo siempre subo aquí cuando quiero estar solo, para relajarme y pensar…

**A (sonriendo): **bueno, te dejo pensar entonces, me voy

**R: **No, quédate si quieres, no me molestas en absoluto, además también me gustaría hablar contigo.

**A (sonriendo aún): **bien, pues me quedo entonces.

**Después de un rato de silencio…**

**A: **y dime, Ranma, de qué querías hablarme?

**R (rojo): **….emmm…Akane…quería preguntarte qué es lo último que recuerdas y por qué me besaste en la sala.

**A: **pues no sabría decirte qué es lo último que recuerdo, solo se que no me acuerdo de ti ni de tu padre. Espero no haber olvidado a nadie mas** – Akane no paraba de sonreirle mientras hablaba, lo que confundía mucho al chico.**

**R (sonrojado): **bien…pero…lo del…b…beso?

**A: **oh…lo siento, no me acordaba que ya no éramos prometidos y que ya no puedo tomarme esas libertades…me perdonas??

**R: **libertades?? Tú antes…tu nunca me habías…tu no…me habías besado antes.

**A (sonrojada): **no?? Oh…Dios mió!! Qué vergüenza!! Habrás pensado que era una pervertida, te ruego que me disculpes, Ranma, no quería incomodarte, solo que imaginé que, al ser prometidos, te daría las buenas noches de esa forma, perdóname.

**R (sorprendido): **no, no hay nada que perdonar Akane, te entiendo, solo que me sorprendió mucho que lo hicieses. Es que antes…bueno, no es que nos llevásemos precisamente bien.

**A: **no?? Pues pensé que en casi tres años de compromiso eso sería lo más normal. Imagino que dentro de poco nos tendremos que casar y bueno, sería bueno que nos llevásemos bien, no crees?

**R: **como sabes que llevamos casi tres años de noviazgo?

**A: **"noviazgo, ha dicho noviazgo…" porque me lo dijo Nabiki antes en la mesa, pero según tú solo estabamos prometidos, no eramos novios, no?

**R: **no, claro que no!

**A: **ah…como antes dijiste que llevábamos casi tres años de noviazgo… "te cacé, jejeje…"

**R (riendo nerviosamente): **si??...ehhh…jejejeje…pues se me habrá escapado….jejejej, pero si definitivamente no se podía decir que nos comportásemos como prometidos, mucho menos nos comportábamos como novios. "excepto cuando… y cuando…"

**A: **quieres decir que en todo este tiempo juntos, ni siquiera nos hemos dicho cosas agradables, ni nos hemos cogido de la mano…ni….ni nos hemos…besado??

**R (sonrojado): **bueno…pero no por propia voluntad

**A: **ah si? Y como fue?

**R: **que?? Que cómo fue?? Pues esto…veras…yoo… bueno, no te podría decir si me gustó o no…

**A: **oh..

**R: **NO, verás, no me malinterpretes, es solo que una vez fue en la obra de teatro de la escuela y tu me pusiste una banda de esparadrapo en la boca, así que no pude sentir demasiado ese beso y otra fue mientras yo estaba bajo el neko-ken, así que no lo recuerdo.

**A: **y…esas son las únicas cosas de novi…prometidos que hemos hecho tu y yo? Nunca nos cogimos de la mano o salimos de paseo o algo?

**A Ranma le cambió radicalmente el gesto, le estaba gustando mucho estar con Akane así, pero recordó lo que le había hecho la noche anterior y no pudo contestarla…**

**A: **Ranma?? Te encuentras bien?

**R: **verás Akane, seguramente me odies después de lo que te voy a contar, pero pienso que es mejor que lo sepas cuanto antes.

**A: **está bien, te escucho

**R: vale**, pero te ruego que no me interrumpas, después podrás pegarme o gritarme o lo que quieras, me lo tengo bien merecido por haber hecho lo que hice anoche…

**A: **"a caso me va a contar lo que pasó en el baño anoche...? qué vergüenza!!, pero debo dejarle hablar, necesito saber en qué forma le afectó aquello, tengo que ser fuerte y no alterarme por nada de lo que me diga, al menos no como para que se note que sé de qué me está hablando, claro" está bien Ranma, te prometo que no te interrumpiré.

**R: de **acuerdo, gracias. Tú y yo siempre nos hemos llevado a las patadas, desde el día que nos conocimos. Verás, pesa sobre mi una maldición por la cual cuando me mojo con agua fría me convierto en…mujer y vuelvo a mi forma cuando me mojo con agua caliente** –miró a Akane la cual estaba, o lo parecía, asombrada y un poco incrédula con lo que le estaba diciendo– **puede que no te lo creas, pero te lo puedo demostrar, ahora vuelvo

**En unos minutos Ranma volvió con un vaso de agua, una tetera humeante y una toalla. Se vertió el vaso de agua por encima convirtiéndose en mujer ante los ojos de una aparentemente sorprendida Akane para después transformarse de nuevo en hombre gracias al agua caliente de la tetera. Mientras se secaba con la toalla, siguió con su relato.**

**R: **Bien, ahora que ya has visto que no te mentía, creerás también lo que te contaré ahora, cierto?** –Akane asintió levemente– **el día que nos conocimos estaba lloviendo, por lo que cuando me presentaron a la familia tu pensaste que yo era una chica y quisiste ser mi amiga. Luego entré a darme un baño y tu entraste para bañarte conmigo, encontrándote con la sorpresa de mi maldición… a partir de entonces no nos hemos llevado bien, salvo en contadas ocasiones, nos prometieron a la fuerza y nos han intentado casar en varias ocasiones, hemos vivido mil aventuras y tenemos un millar de enemigos…aunque más bien soy yo quien los tiene.

**A: **ey!! Que tú al menos no tienes que luchar con medio instituto todas las mañanas..

**R: **jejeje…si, es cierto, pero ahora tú tampoco, desde que en el colegio se enteraron de que estabas prometida a mi y como yo vencí a Kuno, nadie lo ha vuelto a intentar.

**A: **ohh.. entonces te debo de estar agradecida por eso, no?** – y le regaló una gran sonrisa.**

**R: **no me agradezcas nada aún, Akane. Bien, después de nuestro primer encuentro, como ya te dije, hemos vivido muchas aventuras y muchos riesgos. Aparecieron prometidas mías y pretendientes tuyos por todas partes…otros que…

**A: **oh…ya veo, entonces es que ya tienes otra prometida…

**R: **Akane, prometiste dejarme terminar

**A: **de acuerdo

**R: **otros que querían matarnos, secuestrarte, etc. Lo mas gracioso es que la mayor parte de nuestros problemas no tienen nada que ver con nosotros o no los hemos originado nosotros directa o conscientemente, al menos yo, eso te lo aseguro

**A: **a que te refieres?

**R: **pues que todos los días tengo que lidiar con un montón de locas que dicen ser mis prometidas y no encuentro la forma de quitármelas de encima sin originar aún más problemas

**A: **ya veo…así que, yo soy la primera de la que te has librado, no?

**R: **no, Akane, si cancelamos nuestro compromiso fue por gusto tuyo. Tu eras la prometida que menos "problemas" me causabas. Aunque no te lo creas, tu siempre fuiste mi amiga a pesar de todo y siempre estuviste a mi lado, para mi eso vale mucho, Akane. Nunca me obligaste a nada para estar conmigo "excepto comer tu comida…", claro que desde esta tarde tenía claro que era porque no querías estar conmigo **–dijo con tono triste**

**A: **Ranma yo…

**R: **no, dejame seguir. El caso es que, como ya te dije, nos hemos llevado siempre a las patadas. Y en estos días la relación ha estado aún peor, cada vez que uno de nosotros hablaba con el otro era para insultarse, hasta que yo decía algo verdaderamente estúpido, tu te enfurecias y me lanzabas por los aires con tu mazo. El caso es…que yo…de pura rabia…decidí tomarme mi pequeña venganza…solo que se me fue de las manos…un poco…bueno, bastante** –se sonrojó mucho al recordar el suceso del baño pero hizo un esfuerzo por seguir con su relato– **tu no parabas de llamarme fenómeno pervertido y, puedo ser un fenómeno a causa de mi maldición, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero no soy un pervertido, nunca lo fui. Todas las ocasiones en las que me viste haciendo algo impropio, te aseguro que no han sido mi culpa. Si yo lo hubiese sido, crees que no me habría aprovechado de tener varias prometidas?? Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa con ellas, pero no lo hice porque no era un pervertido

**A:** porqué hablas en pasado y dices que no lo eras?? Que acaso ahora si lo eres??

**R: **después de lo que hice debo serlo, porque no tengo otra explicación

**A: **pero cuéntame, qué fue lo que hiciste, Ranma. Estuviste espiándome mientras me cambiaba?, me robaste ropa interior?, que?** –Ranma negó con la cabeza– **fue algo peor que eso?

**R (avergonzado): **si, mucho peor y lo mas grave es que, después de estar hoy dandole muchas vueltas, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, si de las circunstancias en las que lo hice y de todo lo que he perdido por ello, pero no de haberlo hecho, me apetecía mucho, quizá fue por eso por lo que se me escapó la situación de las manos y llegué demasiado lejos.

**A: **"no se arrepiente…"bueno, y vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que fue??

**R: **si, no te preocupes, solo quiero decirte que estás en todo tu derecho de enfadarte, gritarme, pegarme y hacerme todo lo que quieras, porque me lo merezco. Pero también te quiero decir que me arrepiento mucho de que las cosas hayan salido así y que después de que te lo cuente saldré de tu vida para siempre porque no podré volver a mirarte a la cara.

**A: **seguro que hay una solución para todo, ahora confiesa de una vez, que me tienes muy intrigada "Ranma, yo también queria que algo así sucediese entre nosotros, solo dime que para ti también significó algo, por favor"

**R: "**me va a matar", bueno, allá va: Ayer tarde discutimos de nuevo en la cocina y tras eso te amenacé con tragarte tus insultos hacia mi y tu te fuiste al baño. Esperé a que entraras en la tina y después entré yo transformado en mujer. Obviamente discutimos, te dije que había estado en mi habitación… "explorando" mi forma femenina y que se sentía muy bien tocar a una mujer, pero que seguro sería mejor tocar a una distinta, así que lo hice, te toqué, lo siento mucho Akane

**Ranma no se atrevió a levantar la vista, una solitaria lágrima de arrepentimiento cayó por su rostro, se hizo un momento de silencio hasta que Akane lo rompió.**

**A: **y dices que no hemos hecho "cosas de novios"?? woww…pues como llamas a eso entonces??

**Ranma estaba tan sorprendido que en un acto reflejo alzó la vista encontrándose a una sonrojada pero sonriente Akane, el chico de la trenza estaba realmente confundido. Akane ya le tendría que haber enviado a China del mazazo que le tenía que haber dado. Pero en cambio, siguió hablando sobre el tema.**

**A (muy roja): **y…solo fue eso lo que sucedió?? No me malinterpretes, me parece muy fuerte, pero quería saber si sólo fueron eso, caricias…

**R: **no** –volvió a bajar la vista- **yo…yo te…te besé y…te toqué siendo hombre y mujer.

**A: **quieres decir que tu y yo hicimos…

**R: **NO!! No, por mucho que yo lo deseara no lo habría hecho jamás, pero una vez que empecé a tocar tu suave piel, tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no hacerte mia en ese mismo instante… **-Ranma se asombró de lo que acababa de decir, nunca se creyó con fuerzas para confesárselo.**

**A (jugando con sus dedos, sonrojada): **yo…yo me habría entregado a ti, Ranma…


	4. Un justo castigo

_Nota: Antes de nada, decir que hago esto sólo como divertimento particular, no obtengo ningún beneficio y, por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste._

_Bueno y sin más dilación, vamos a por el cuarto capítulo…lo que ha hecho Ranma está mal, merece un justo castigo, verdad?? Este capítulo tiene contenido lemon._

**A (jugando con sus dedos, sonrojada): **yo…yo me habría entregado a ti, Ranma…

**R: **que?? como dices?? Creo que escuché mal

**A: **dije que yo…me habría entregado a ti Ranma, deseaba ser tuya…aunque fuese solo una noche…

**R: **como es que recuerdas ese deseo si no me recuer….espera un momento, tu no tienes amnesia!!

**A: **nop

**R: **pero, pero, pero…pero….como? por que?

**A: **quería saber qué rondaba por tu cabeza, Ranma, y no se me ocurrió otra forma cuando rompiste el compromiso y te citaste con Shampoo. Tenía que hacer algo rápido o te perdería…

**R: **y por eso tuviste que engañarme así?? Estaba muy preocupado, sabes?? Pensé que era otro hechizo de Shampoo y ya nos advirtió Tofu de que si te lo volvía a hacer podrías no recuperarte…

**A: **lo siento

**R: **quelo sientes!! Menudo sust…espera, dices que tenías miedo de perderme?? **– Ranma no sabía qué pensar, ni cómo actuar**

**A: **si…Ranma, lo que pasó anoche…yo también deseaba que sucediese…lo soñe muchas veces, sabes?? Quizá fue por eso por lo que no pude reaccionar cuando me hablaste de esa forma, aún en tu forma femenina no pude resistirme, Ranma

**R: **pero Akane, yo…

**A: **no, no digas nada Ranma. Me dijiste al comenzar tu relato que una vez terminases podría darte el castigo que yo considerara conveniente, no es así?** –Ranma asintió con verdadero pánico pensando en qué plato le tocaría "degustar" esta vez– **bien, pues ya se cómo te voy a castigar… vas a tener que pasar una pequeña prueba, de acuerdo** –el chico volvió a asentir por inercia– **pues tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga, sin rechistar ni objetar nada, de acuerdo??

**R: **esta bien, está bien, pero dime qué es lo que quieres que haga de una vez!

**A: **bien, desnudate!

**R: **que!! Pero qué dices'?? estas loca!!

**A: **DIJE QUE SIN QUEJAS!!

**Ranma comenzó a quitarse la ropa muy avergonzado ante la atenta mirada de su aún ex-prometida, pero cuando ya sólo le quedaban los calzones que siempre suele usar, Akane le tiró un poco de agua que aún quedaba en el vaso que trajo para hacerle la demostración antes**

**A: **asíno te dará tanta vergüenza "ni a mi"** –una vez desnuda, se quedó quieta esperando la siguiente orden– **bien, te espero en mi cuarto, aquí comienza a hacer frío.

**En el cuarto de Akane…**

**A Ranma-chan le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación cuando entró con su ropa sobre el brazo, pero cuando lo logró vió que Akane estaba sentada en la cama aunque no logró verla la cara ya que estaba en la sombra. ¿Qué clase de prueba le haría pasar? De acuerdo que se merece todo lo que le pase por haber sido tan cerdo, pero no le gustaba nada el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas… Hacía tan solo un momento estaba confesando lo inconfesable a Akane y ahora se encontraba desnudo (vale, desnuda…) frente a ella y no sabía con qué intenciones…**

**R(a): **bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿me puedo vestir ya?

**A: **pues…no

**R(a): **vale, pero ¿qué clase de prueba es esa para que tenga que hacerla desnudo?

**A: **desnuda, querida, desnuda…recuerda que ahora eres mujer…

**R(a): **si, bueno, vale, desnuda…es que a veces se me olvida cambiar el verbo…

**A: **bueno, si no fueses tan cobardica hoy no te haría falta pensar en ello…

**R(a): **¿cobardica? ¿a qué te refieres?

**A: **a que ahora eres mujer porque no te atrevías a desnudarte siendo hombre…

**R(a) (rojo tomate): **¿y se puede saber qué interés tienes tu en verme a mí desnudo?

**A: **el mismo que tuviste tu anoche de verme a mi… "no puedo creer que se lo haya dicho…la verdad es que esta situación me está gustando mucho y la luz tenue que entra por la ventana y me deja a mi en la sombra ayuda mucho…aunque no se si seré capaz de aguantar sin echarme a sus brazos…tengo tantas ganas de estar de nuevo con él como ayer…"

**R(a): **pero no creo que…

**A: **si no te atreves lo entiendo…

**R(a): **sí que me atrevo, pero eso no quita que no sea correcto…

**A: **"estupendo, ha caído en mi trampa.." Pues no es lo que parece, más bien diría que incluso te están temblando las piernas…

**R(a): **eso será porque hace frío, no porque tenga miedo!

**A: **entonces eso tiene fácil solución** –y sacando una tetera humeante de "vete tú a saber dónde" roció a Ranma con agua caliente transformándolo inmediatamente en chico el cual lo único que atinó fue a taparse lo que pudo sus partes "nobles"– **¿a que ahora no tienes frío, Ranma?

**R: **Si lo que querías era verme desnudo en mi forma masculina, ya lo has logrado, ¿puedo vestirme ahora?** –su voz masculina sorprendió a Akane, pero también le pareció muy seductora…**

**A: **esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar…

**R: **¿qué? ¿aún no he pagado mi deuda? casi hubiese preferido que me mandases a volar** –con un gesto casi automático se cruzó de brazos, estaba empezando a enfadarse. Iba a continuar reprochándola, pero cuando la oyó contener la respiración apresuradamente, recordó su situación y volvió a taparse. Una vez que Akane salió de su asombro inicial, una sonrisilla cruzó su rostro… ya sabía cómo le iba a hacer pagar su "deuda" y ella lo iba a disfrutar… mucho. Se puso de pié y se acercó a él, tanto que Ranma pudo notar su cálido aliento en el pecho. Ahora sí que estaba temblando y no de frío precisamente. Al notarla así, tan cerca y mirándole con tanto detenimiento provocó en él la reacción que cabría esperar… su miembro comenzó a crecer debajo de sus manos sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.**

**A (susurrando): **Ranma…

**R: **s-si, d-dime…

**A: **¿es cierto que se siente bien?

**R: **e-el q-que

**A: **tocar…

**R: **¿tocar?

**A: **Si. Tocar a otra persona** –y le puso la mano sobre el pecho, acariciándole hasta que llegó al ombligo y volvió a subir. Ranma no hacía más que temblar, esa mano le estaba volviendo loco, no sabía cuanto podría aguantar así. Cerró los ojos intentando controlarse y no gemir.**

**R: **Akane, no pued…

**A: **Shhh… quedamos en que no te quejarías y que harías lo que yo dijese.

**R: **si, pero…

**A: **pero nada. Te daré un justo castigo por tu comportamiento de ayer. Así que, lo siento cariño, pero no podrás moverte, no podrás tocarme, solo podrás estar ahí, quieto, sufriendo como yo sufrí en la tina y cuando ya no puedas más…ya veremos qué hacemos** -Ranma no se lo podía creer, esta no era la Akane de siempre, tenía que ser otra o tenía que estar hipnotizada. Cuando iba a protestar, ella continuó con su mandato- **y si para conseguirlo tengo que atarte a una silla, lo haré.

**R: **Akane, no hagas esto, por favor… mañana lo verás todo de un modo distinto, lo sé, yo lo he vivido, acabaremos haciéndonos daño

**A: **ayer eso no importaba, ¿por qué iba a importar hoy?

**R: **ayer no era consciente de las consecuencias, hoy si, por eso te pido que pares. Esto no es algo que se deba hacer a la ligera o solo por venganza. Estos momentos debes compartirlos con la persona que amas.

**A: **a ti no te importó compartirlos conmigo y no me amas…

**R: **eso no es cierto!** –su voz se elevó más de lo que hubiese querido y Akane inconscientemente le tapó la boca haciendo que quedasen más juntos todavía. Se quedaron un rato callados esperando escuchar algún ruido que les indicase si alguien de la casa le había oído.**

**A: **parece que nadie te ha oído… ¿Cuál no es cierto? ¿Qué no te importó? ¿o que no me amas?

**R: **…

**A: **bien, tanto si es cierta una cosa como la otra, vas a pagar tu deuda. Tú averiguaste qué se sentía al tocar a otra persona, ahora yo quiero saberlo también…

**R: **bien, como quieras entonces…te prometo que no me moveré, investiga lo que quieras, pero no respondo de mis actos si llegase a perder el control en algún momento, tú serás la única responsable de todo… **-dicho esto cerró los ojos y se quedó esperando a que ella hiciese algún movimiento.**


	5. Aclarando términos

_Nota: Antes de nada, decir que hago esto sólo como divertimento particular, no obtengo ningún beneficio y, por supuesto, los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste._

Pues aquí estamos por fin con el último capítulo, se ve que estaba inspirada y me han salido los 5 bastante seguidos, estoy muy contenta por todos los mails que me escribieron. Para ser mi primera historia no ha estado mal, no?? (Teniendo en cuenta que de las otras dos una fue un intento de traducción… y la otra muchas ganas de compartir una buena historia de la que ya considero una gran amiga que me dejó publicarla en este portal) Bueno, no les entretengo más que me lío y me lío y no hay quien me pare. De nuevo muchas gracias a todos. Este capítulo contiene escenas lemon...muy lemon...jijiji

**Akane puso una mano sobre las de Ranma que tapaban como podían su ya muy hinchada intimidad obligándole a que las apartase. Él se puso tenso pero no se negó, pegó sus puños cerrados a los costados y tragó saliva como pudo. Akane se agachó frente a él e inspeccionó su miembro, nunca había visto uno antes en ese estado, lo había sentido en la tina cuando Ranma la subió encima suyo, pero no lo había visto y tampoco lo había tocado, esa noche estaba tan sorprendida con todo lo que estaba sintiendo que se olvidó de todo lo demás hasta que Ranma la dejó allí sola. No pudo evitar extender la mano y rozar las venas que se comenzaban a marcar a lo que Ranma dio un respingo y su miembro saltó al igual que Akane que no se esperaba ese movimiento. La verdad es que ella no sabía qué hacer para hacerle disfrutar, ella no tenía experiencia en cuanto a chicos se refiere, no sabía cómo actuar. Se volvió a agachar frente a él y esta vez agarró el miembro con la mano a lo que Ranma volvió a saltar y a respirar muy deprisa, Akane apretó un poco el agarre de su mano a la vez que la movió de arriba abajo y lo oyó gemir. **

**A: **"así que esto es lo que os gusta a vosotros, eh? Bien, por algo hay que empezar…"

**R: **"Dios mío, que pare ya de una vez. No se cuanto voy a poder aguantar sin tocarla. La necesito tanto…"

**Akane se incorporó, pero no soltó su miembro. Se acercó al oído de Ranma.**

**A: **Ranma…

**R: **…

**A: **Ranma, necesito que abras los ojos, necesito que me mires

**R: **n-no p-pued-do.

**A: **Ranma, por favor…** -soltó su agarre- **pararé, te perdonaré la deuda en este mismo instante y podrás irte si quieres, pero necesito que me mires a los ojos…

**Con mucho esfuerzo Ranma abrió los ojos, pero no la miraba, de repente el suelo parecía mucho más interesante… Akane le sostuvo suavemente la cara e hizo que la girase, no esperó encontrarse con esa mirada, era como si estuviese en trance y realmente no la estuviese viendo, casi no se apreciaba el color azul de sus preciosos ojos de lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas. No sabía por qué, pero la excitaba la forma en que la estaba atravesando con la mirada, sentía aún más deseos de fundirse con él que antes. Al cuerno las lecciones, las investigaciones y todo lo demás, quería descubrirlo todo a su lado, junto con él, no con él (con su cuerpo)**

**A: **Ranma, tienes razón, no es justo obligarte a estar con alguien a quien no amas, eso es algo que nunca soporté de tus otras prometidas, yo no quiero ser como ellas.** –le soltó la cara y se aljeó un poco de él- **Yo quiero estar contigo aunque tu no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero no es justo obligarte si tu no me am…

**En cuanto Ranma notó que se alejaba, la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y la besó. Un beso ardiente, no se parecía a ninguno otro de los que le había dado la noche anterior, este estaba cargado de deseo y ¿de amor? A partir de ese momento las manos de Ranma no pararon quietas, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, tocarla, besarla que no paró hasta que ella se encontró en la misma situación que él…sin ropa. Comenzó a besarla en el cuello y bajó hasta su pecho dónde lamió y pellizcó un pezón mientras que masajeaba el otro con la otra mano, Akane no podía más, la otra noche en la tina pensó que no era posible recibir más placer, pero se había equivocado y eso que aún no habían llegado a lo mejor.**

**Ranma se incorporó y volvió a besarla, esta vez más suavemente mientras la llevaba hasta la cama tan despacio que ella apenas se dio cuenta hasta que no estuvieron tumbados y fue consciente realmente de la situación. En ese instante le surgió de nuevo la duda y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma y lo separó, no sin esfuerzo, de ella. Ranma la miraba extrañado, no entendía qué había pasado, qué había hecho mal.**

**R: **¿qué sucede, Akane?

**A: **¿de verdad deseas estar conmigo?

**R: **Deseo estar contigo

**A: **¿me amas, Ranma? Porque yo te a…

**R (poniéndole un dedo en los labios): **Shhhh… no soy bueno con las palabras, déjame demostrarte lo que siento por ti, Akane, te prometo que después de esta noche no volverás a dudar de mis sentimientos.

**A: **pero necesito oírtelo decir…

**R: **¿tan importantes son para ti esas dos palabras?** –Akane asintió- **cualquiera podría decírtelas, yo te ofrezco hechos.

**A: **lo siento Ranma, pero si no me amas esto no tiene sentido.

**R: **pero claro que te amo, solo digo que prefiero demostrar las cosas porque no soy bueno con las palabras…** -Akane le besó y al retirarse sonreía- **y eso ¿por qué?

**A: **porque has dicho que me amas… igual que yo a ti** –le volvió a besar- **y yo también quiero estar contigo aquí, ahora, en este instante y en todos los del resto de mi vida  porque quiero pasarla a tu lado, Ranma.

**R: **yo no he dich…espera, sí que lo he dicho, verdad?? Pensé que me costaría más… me va a gustar esto de expresar mis sentimientos con palabras…aunque sigo prefiriendo los hechos…** -esta vez fue él quien la besó, larga y apasionadamente. **

**En un instante el ambiente se volvió a caldear y las manos inexpertas de Akane se volvieron audaces y veloces, no hubo rincón de Ranma que no explorasen, éste estaba en el séptimo cielo, nunca imaginó que Akane fuese tan apasionada. Lentamente fue bajando por su cuello, pecho, ombligo y piernas, las llenó de besos y volvió a subir, pero en su camino de vuelta algo le llamó la atención, el sexo de Akane despedía mucho calor y un líquido viscoso que le pareció de lo más apetecible, así que se aventuró a probarlo. En cuanto hubo dado la primera lamida, Akane le sujetó la cabeza para que no parase. Se dedicó a hacerle con la lengua todo lo que la otra noche le había hecho con la mano cuando llegó al clítoris le dio un beso a lo que Akane respondió con un gemido, por lo que se dedicó a darle pequeñas succiones de vez en cuando, introdujo su lengua en su intimidad lo que provocó que gimiera más alto y se tuviese que tapar la cara con la almohada para que no les descubriesen. Él siguió su tarea hasta que de repente Akane se tensó y le sostuvo la cabeza contra su sexo mientras sentía ligeras sacudidas en la lengua síntoma inequívoco del orgasmo que estaba teniendo su prometida. Cuando la tensión pasó, aún le dio un par de lamidas y un par de besos antes de volver a poner la cabeza a la altura de la suya. La sacó de debajo de la almohada y la besó. Ella estaba exhausta y se le cerraban los ojos, así que la abrazó y se quedó así hasta que ella se incorporó y se tumbó encima de él.**

**A: **ha sido maravilloso, Ranma.. ojalá pudiese darte yo tanto placer como tú a mí, pero me temo que no voy a saber…

**R: **no te preocupes, mi amor, darte placer a ti es más que suficiente para mí.

**A: **pero sé que esto** –agarró su pene- **te gusta** –comenzó a subir y bajar muy despacio lo que provocó que Ranma cerrara los ojos y emitiese un leve gemido- **solo que no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien…

**R: **...l-lo es-stas hac-ciendo m-muy bie-en…ohh..

**Akane estaba excitándose de nuevo, no entendía cómo Ranma había aguantado sin que ella le tocase. Estaba desesperada porque reparara un poco en su necesidad y al menos la besase. Y como si la hubiese leído el pensamiento, Ranma levantó la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente, preso del momento, la cogió por los brazos la hizo girar, quedando él encima de nuevo, ya había perdido el control, quería más y más placer. Se sentó sobre el estómago de Akane, masajeó sus pechos y puso su miembro entre ellos. Akane no sabía cómo actuar, pero cuando vio el placer que le estaba proporcionando, apretó sus pechos para darle más presión, a lo que Ranma respondió con un gemido. Akane no podía apartar la mirada de su miembro saliendo y escondiéndose de nuevo entre sus pechos, de repente le pareció tremendamente apetitoso, acercó todo lo que pudo su cabeza y sacó la lengua. Cuando rozó la cabeza de su miembro, Ranma se quedó quieto un instante como asimilando lo que ella acababa de hacer.**

**A: **he hecho algo malo?

**R: **no…para nada…solo me ha sorprendido

**A: **pero te ha gustado?

**R: **mucho…

**A: **entonces por qué no sigues?

**R (un poco avergonzado): **es que si sigo te voy a poner perdida…

**A: **no me importa, sigue, por favor, quiero darte placer, Ranma

**R: **con sólo oír mi nombre de tus labios ya lo estás haciendo** –y volvió a moverse como lo estaba haciendo antes de que Akane probase su sabor. Solo que a Ranma no le valía solo con sentir su lengua en la cabeza de su miembro, quería saber qué se sentía si se lo cubriese por completo con la boca así que le apartó las manos de los pechos y se las mantuvo a ambos lados de la cabeza mientras acercaba su pene a la boca aún abierta de Akane. Cuando tuvo el deseo de sentir su lengua en toda la longitud de su miembro no imaginó que sería aún más placentero de lo que habían sido sus pechos. **

**Cuando Akane notó que se le escapaba algo de semen por entre la comisura de los labios, sorbió para que no se cayese nada, le encantaba el sabor que tenía Ranma y además descubrió que cuando lo hacía este gemía más fuerte, así que comenzó a chupar en lugar de lamer y en pocos minutos Ranma tuvo que salir para no terminar en su boca, pero Akane no lo aceptó y se lanzó de nuevo en su busca, pero él no se lo permitió. Se tumbó de nuevo, la pidió permiso con la mirada y la penetró. Era tal la excitación que tenía que Akane apenas sintió un pinchazo doloroso cuando lo recibió la primera vez, pero fue descartado enseguida por oleadas de placer jamás imaginadas. No tardaron mucho en llegar juntos al orgasmo derramándose dentro de ella.**

**Después de estar un rato más besándose y abrazados, Akane se dio cuenta de una cosa.**

**A: **Ranma! ¿y si me quedo embarazada? No hemos usado protección.

**R: **pues que será un niño precioso al igual que su madre…

**A: **pero yo no estoy preparada para ser madre, Ranma

**R: **ni yo padre, pero lo que tenga que ser será, nada va a empañar este momento y ahora que sé que me amas como yo a ti, no me importaría que se cayese el mundo por estar anunciándolo a los cuatro vientos. Soy el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra y lo sería aún más si aceptaras casarte conmigo, Akane.

**A: **pero aún somos jóvenes para…

**R: **no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos mañana mismo, que lo haría gustoso por cierto, solo que lo haremos algún día. Aunque agradecería que no fuese dentro de mucho…

**A: **en qué fechas estabas pensando??

**R: **un mes o dos…

**A: **Ranma!!

**R: **era broma, era broma… solo di que te casarás conmigo y esperaré a que estés preparada.

**A: **un mes o dos es mucho tiempo… **-y riéndose se tumbó encima suyo y lo besó amorosamente- **si, quiero casarme contigo, mañana, pasado, dentro de un mes o dentro de dos, me da igual con tal de que me prometas ahora mismo que pondrás en su lugar a todas esas pesadas que tienes por exprometidas.

**R: **prometido, de hecho no pensaba aclararlas nada puesto que nunca las consideré prometidas…para mí tú has sido y serás siempre la única…

**A: **¿y quien decía que no se le daban bien las palabras??

**R: **es que a tu lado siempre es todo más fácil. Te amo

**A: **yo también te amo, Ranma.

**R: **¿te he dicho ya que me encanta oírte decir mi nombre?

**A: **si...oye, Ranma…

**R: **dime

**A: **has descansado ya lo suficiente??

**R: **estás hablando con el Gran Ranma Saotome…yo no me canso fácilmente ;)

**A: **bien…pues** –beso- **me gustaría que siguieses pagando tu deuda…

**R: **aun no la he saldado?

**A: **y espero que no lo hagas nunca…

**FIN**


End file.
